My Life With You
by skatherhead42
Summary: Mia Jones was about to have her life under control, for the first time since junior high. But when the father of her child shows up out of nowhere, you know things are going to get dramatic. But maybe this time, Mia's going to be to handle it. Who knows?


1. Mia

Walking down the lanes of Toronto's number one mall, looking for an outfit to wear on the date with your boyfriend that could potentially be THE date, with a best friend by your side no less, would give most girls a high better than anything you can smoke. But for me, all I get is a sick knot in my stomach and a list of things that could go wrong running through my brain. Which, of course, leads to me repeating the phrase "Today is going to be a good day" over and over again under my breath.

"Hey Mia, that better not be you muttering "Today's going to be a good day" like a crazy person. Don't think I won't smack you girl!"

Lee's shouting woke me from my reverie. I attempted a quick smile and "I'm fine", but Lee knew me to well for that to fool her.

"Girl, I don't know what your deal is," she said, spinning around to face me. "Here you are twenty-years-old, a former model for God's sake, about to have a so-hot-he-has-flames-comin-out-of-his-ass man pop the question, and all you can think about is what could go wrong! Honestly Mia, tell me what is wrong with that situation? Go on, tell me girl!"

"Lee," I sighed, trying to tame my horror enough to speak, "you don't understand. Tate's amazing, yeah. But there's so many things that could end up ruining everything." I could tell she was about to interrupt me, but I raised my voice and let all my anxiety and fear come rushing out. "Like what if Izzy ends up needing me, and I can't go at all. Or I get called into work by Dana for some insane reason. Even worse, what if I go and we're having a great time and then I do something stupid, and he decides to just give up and not ask me at all. Then he ends up breaking up with me for someone with less baggage or crazy."

With that I ended my rant with a huff, and collapsed onto a nearby bench, out of breath. Lee looked at me long and hard after that, black eyes scrunched up so she could glare at me like a hawk. Finally she let up her stare and sat beside me. "Wow. When you put it like that, you sound like even more of a neurotic nutjob than I'd ever thought you were."

"What?" I asked in surprise. I thought this was a comfort Mia moment, not a make fun of Mia's insecurities moment.

"Oh come on Mia, do you honestly think any of that stuff's gonna end up happening? Gray's watchin Isabella now and until you relieve him. I will keep Dana under control, and as I have mentioned before you are a sexy, twenty-year-old former model, whose worst trait is that she worries to much. Tate would a fool to not propose, and if he breaks up with you, well then I'll just have to kick his flamin' ass. Plus you don't go from ready to propose, all the way to "it's over" in one date. Jesus girl!"

I couldn't help but smile at her words. It may be cliche but Lee can always make me feel better. Guess that's what makes her my best friend. Feeling empowered, I stood up quickly with a little squeal.

"You're right Lee," I said while pulling her up too. "Today could possibly be the greatest day of my life. I shouldn't be sitting here moping like my puppy died or something."

"Damn straight girl," was Lee's eager reply. "We need to get you something fine for your man to take you out of"

We both laughed then. Suddenly I was feeling that high, and let me say I've smoked some good stuff, but this, this feeling of excitement and anxiety and anticipation made me want to scream my guts out. I love Tate, and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with him. So I'm gonna throw away the stupid worries and cherish this time with my best friend.

2. Grey

"Uncle Grey, what are those people on T.V. doing?"

Oh hooray, my niece/second cousin, the seven-year-old girl I'm supposed to be babysitting right now is asking me what Callie and Mark, who are basically having sex on screen, are doing. How am I supposed to handle this one?

"It's called intercourse Izzy. Something adults do with one another. Well not just adults, some older kids too." There we go. Problem solved, and all without having to look away from the daytime porn. "That's not a very good answer Uncle Grey."

Backtalk. Well that's just what I needed right now. No Grey, come on don't get angry with a seven-year-old for asking questions. You're used to this. Now think of something clever, but that Isabella won't be able to understand...I turned to her then, knowing this would take all my skills.

"How 'bout you ask mommy when she gets home. She has a lot more experience with "intercourse" than me." Planting the seed (irony).

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. In fact, if it weren't from her experience with "intercourse" from such an early- but not too early- age, you might not be here today." And we're done. I turned back to the T.V. where it had switched to a scene with Cristina in the O.R., and settled in, ready for some medical drama. But Izzy, with her big brown eyes and brain full of innocence, just didn't know when to quit.

"So is intercourse how babies are born?"

Good. God.

3. Mia

Lee and I were walking out of yet another store, Lee deciding it was an official "S-triple-star-shack", when my phone went off. I could tell from the look on her face that Lee did not want me to answer, but when I saw the number was Grey's I immediately pressed talk.

"Mommy, is intercourse how babies are born?" was my greeting, and my eyes flew open at the words coming out of Bella's mouth. I sputtered for a second, but before anything could come out, Grey took over.

"Yeah, that is what I'm dealing with right now." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I wonder how she learned what intercourse is? Any ideas, Grey?" I questioned, trying to get as much venom in my voice as possible.

"Blame Grey's, not me...wait."

"Look I'll be home from the mall soon. Try not to teach her any new words until I'm home."

"Yes ma'am," and with a click we were disconnected. Lee was giving me that same old look. The one that told me exactly what she thought of Grey.

"Look," I started, as we began walking again, this time headed for a nearby dress store called Rouge, "he's a horrible nanny-"

"You bet he is," she said with the Grey look plastered all over her face, from her pressed lips to her uplifted eyes.

"-but Izzy loves him and he always manages to take care of her."

"Manages being the key word there, girl," was her only reply. I laughed at that even though as Bella's mom I knew I shouldn't.

"Yeah well I just hope he's better at reading people because if he's not than this whole thing's been a waste of time." I expected her to laugh then, but all she did was stop still and turn to look at me very slowly. A small "Excuse me" wisped out her mouth, like she was out of breath or something.

"What is it," I asked, confused by her reaction.

"Are you telling me," she said growing louder with every word. Angrier too. "that we came here, to Squareview, one of the biggest malls in Canada, to look for an outfit for you, on a date with your boyfriend, who, according to your eighteen-year-old cousin, is going to propose to you!"

Oh crap, Lee's really angry. Looks like it was my turn to calm the best friend down.

"Lee-"

"No," with one word and a raised finger, she had me completely silenced. She took a deep breath, and let it out real slow. It worked too. All she did was hit me lightly in the arm, then make me sit down, Rouge forgotten for the time being.

"Go on, explain yourself girl," she said in a weird voice that reminded me of a kindergarten teacher trying to make you tell about something you did wrong.

"Lee, stop it," I said hitting her in return for the earlier blow to my arm. I stood up and so did she, but when I tried to walk away she didn't follow. I glared at her for a second, then sighed and crossed my arms.

"Ok fine," I said at last. "Look I know Grey's not your favorite person in the world-"  
"An understatement."

"-but," I said loudly to overpower her voice, "he got the top marks in his class, where he was the youngest by a full year because he skipped being a freshman. He's not stupid, especially not when it comes to people. You remember that night you came over for poker-"

"Let me get this straight," interrupted Lee, raising a hand to silence me like a judge or whatever. "You've decided your boyfriend was going to propose, all because your eighteen-year-old, immature, lazy, snobbish-"

"I get it."

"-cousin is really good at poker. Is that about it?"

"Yes. Please don't hit me again," I mock begged, turning around to add to the effect. And it was like being struck by lightening. Everything slowed down, the people, the noise. Even Lee became indistinct and distant, like she wasn't sitting next to me on a metal bench on the second story of a mall, but miles away. All I could see was him. Staring back at me through the window, sitting down at one of those dirty foodstand tables, soda cup midway to his mouth, shock etched across his face. Lucas.


End file.
